A biotechnology resource center to enhance biomedical research use of electron spin resonance spectroscopy will be established in Milwaukee at the Medical College of Wisconsin and associated with the Milwaukee County Hospital Center. The equipment of the center will include five major instruments: ENDOR, ELDOR, Pulse ESR, and two conventional ESR spectrometers with capacities to operate at three microwave frequencies over a broad range of temperatures. The staff of the center will consist of H.M. Swartz, J.S. Hyde, an electronics engineer, an electronics technician, a physical chemist, and three post-doctoral fellows. The missions of the center will be to: (1) provide advance instrumentation and expert technological and scientific support that can be utilized by visiting scientists in the biomedical field on a collaborative basis; (2) utilize this equipment in an extensive program of Core Research particularly focusing on analysis of clinically obtained samples both from the point-of-view of contributing to fundamental knowledge and also of developing diagnostic methods; (3) develop new types of ESR apparatus that are not commercially available, often on the basis of needs that arise in the course of collaborative or core research; and (4) act as an educational resource offering formal short courses at several levels of sophistication and providing on-site practical experience with conventional and advanced spectrometers. A central thrust of this center will be developed and applicaton of methods to study motion particularly in the range of 10 to the negative third power to 10 to the negative sixth power sec, a time range not readily accessible by other physico-chemical methods. The proposed center will be an international, national, and regional resource--probably the most extensive bio-medically oriented ESR center in the world.